


Sometimes We Don't Succeed Affair

by jkkitty



Series: Story with Napoleon, Illya, Josephina (would suggest reading in order as it a growing relationship although all story are complete and separate) [21]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go-go dancing, Thrush villains, and Kolob Canyon are the backdrop of a new project by Thrush. The agents need not only to put a stop to it, but first they must find out exactly what the project is.  Thanks to yelizaveta52 for her beta work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes We Don't Succeed Affair

Chapter 1

Illya prowled like a caged tiger. He couldn't believe his luck or rather the lack of it. The mission had been a milk run but the information needed to be delivered by a Section Two and he had been tired of no activity. Napoleon had laughed at him when he had volunteered.

"You must really be bored stiff for something to do Illya. You do realize this information is going to Kansas City, Missouri, don't you?"

"I need something to do that does not include paperwork. The lab has nothing cooking at this time and this will get me out of the office. I know we will not be sent out on assignment until the end of the weekwhen your Section Two meetings are done."

"Well partner, I'd do this myself to get out of them if I could but Waverly insist **s** that I be there to ensure North America is well represented. These arguments between the different headquarters are driving me nuts."

"You are the head of Section Two in New York so what did you expect. Everyone wants something and there are only so many resources. Now give me the packet and I will see you tomorrow."

…..

Illya had no problems making the drop; it was on the way back to the hotel that he noticed Steven Naan, a Thrush chieftain whose appearance usually meant major trouble for UNCLE and the community he was in.

He had notified headquarters of his discovery and his intentions to follow the man. For two days, Naan went from business to business never staying more than a few minutes. Then on the third day he entered a nightclub that specialized in go-go dancing.

The chieftain had gone into a back room and after an hour Illya had informed headquarters he was going to investigate. Heading down the hall toward the back room, he had heard a noise behind him. Turning he had seen a rifle handle just before it contacted with his head. As darkness came, he had heard, "Welcome Mr. Kuryakin. I've been waiting to meet you," followed by laughter.

…

He had woke up later in a cell where he had opened his eyes slowly looking around his prison. His foot had been chained to a stake in the middle of the floor, clothes had been removed and replaced with a plain jumpsuit and sandals, and all his equipment had been removed. He had a headache that threatened to split his head in half but he didn't think that he had a concussion.

"You might as well sit up Mr. Kuryakin." Naan voice came from the area of the door.

He knew there was no reason to pretend he was still out. Standing he took a good look at the cell. It was typical of where he spent many hours in his career. A small toilet sat in the corner, cot attached to the wall with a thin mattress and blanket, three stone walls and bars covering the last wall.

"It's so nice to finally meet you in person Mr. Kuryakin. I've been the recipient of your handiwork many times in the past, but never a face to face meeting."

"What do you want?" Illya growled. His head hurt too much to play games and this man had caused so much destruction in the past that he was very concernedas to what the manwas up to this time.

"Really, can we have some manners? Or is that beyond your peasant upbringing?"

"You have done nothing to earn manners from me. Again what do you want Naan? My patience is running low right now." Illya snapped at the man.

The Thrush agent entered the cell with three of his men with their rifles pointing at Kuryakin.

"I would like to know what you are doing in St. Louis and why you were following me? How did UNCLE findfound out I was here and how do they know about my project?"

"Would you like my hat and shoe size also?" The Russian was known to antagonize his captorsand although his partner was always warning him of the consequences of his actions, he continued to do it.

A rifle connected with his stomach sending him to one knee. As the guard went to bring it down again, Naan held up his hand.

"Mr. Kuryakin, you can either make this easy on yourself, or pay the price for your stubbornness. I'll get the information one way or another."

" _Idi k chertu_ (go to hell)."

Naan's hand fell indicating that the guard should continue. The rifle connected with Kuryakin's head sending him back into darkness.

…..

The next few times Illya became conscious he was tied to a chair where they beat then drugged him. He knew they would never believe he just happened to see the Thrush agent so decided it wasn't even worth the effect to make them accept it. His silence continued to frustrate his capturers, which they took out on him.

During the last session a messenger had entered the room and had whispered something to Naan. The beating had stopped and Illya had been thrown back in his cell.

"Give him some food and water," he had ordered. "We want him to be in able to answer questions when his partner joins him. No sense in wasting our time with him when Mr. Solo might be willing to talk to us."

….

So now he prowled the cell wondering what was happening and if Napoleon would be able to stay safe. He knew they would try to use one against the other to get the information. Unfortunately, he didn't have anything to bargain with.

…..

Three days after Illya's Capture:

"I do not like how this is going to go down Solo," Jo was not happy with the CEA's plan. "There has to be another way."

"It took us this long to find Illya and for you and Jimmy to get jobs. We need to get in now before he's hurt too bad."

"But you could wind up in as much trouble as him," she wasn't ready for another person she cared about get captured.

"And you, Jimmy, what do you think?" He asked Jo's partner. The agent was just out of survival school and needed to become more confident in his own opinion.

"I'm not sure. I mean it sounds like a good plan but what if something goes wrong?" Jimmy wasn't convinced which senior agent was right.

"That's why you two are here. You're my backups. Naan's plans usually take more than one team to take down so we'll go in with that in mind."

"You have the extra tracers implanted?" Jo demanded not ready to accept the plan yet.

"Yes mother and I've exactly," he looked at his watch. "Seventy-two hours before my stomach acid dissolves them. Any other questions? Now, don't you two need to get back to the club?"

She grabbed her jacket and paused long enough to give Napoleon a lingering kiss. "You better not get yourself killed, Solo, or I will never let you hear the end of it. Come on Jimmy, work is waiting."

He watched as the two left. He was hoping that his plan worked as putting himself in the hands of Thrush was never his favorite way to resolve an assignment. But if Naan was involved it was serious and would happen quickly. Besides he had a missing partner he needed to rescue.

….

Solo sat tapping the table in time to the rock music around him. The dancers in the cages shook their body in time to the beat of the music and if he wasn't here on assignment he would have liked to see if more than one of them could ring his bell.

Laughing to himself, he knew that wouldn't happen as Jo would ring more than one bell if he attempted to indulge his thoughts. Funny thing was he really didn't mind, she was more than enough for him.

Sam Steelton, the manager of the club and member of Thrush had recognized Solo when he entered. Watching him, Steelton noticed that the American was keeping his eye on the new strawberry blonde dancer.

She was dressed in a rhinestone embedded black mini top and shorts, black go-go boots and hair swinging to the music's rhythm. She oozed confidence. Knowing Solo's reputation with women an idea formed that would make Thrush stand up and notice him.

Napoleon made it obvious that although he was keeping one eye on what was going around him, he was also keeping an eye on one dancer. The flashing lights and booming music on the cages drew attention to her actions. Watching as she left her cage, she headed toward her boss who waved her over.

"Very nice job, Nicki. How would you like to earn some extra money?" Sam inquired.

"Depends on what I have to do," she popped her gum as she answered.

"That guy over there with the brunette hair…"

"The one who has been undressing me with his eyes while I was dancing?"

"Yes, that's the one. I'd like you to take him upstairs and keep him entertained until we are ready for him."

"Hey, I ain't going to jump into bed with just any guy," she popped her gum again.

"All you have to do is keep him company and put a few drops from this bottle in his drink. It only ensures that he'll not give us any trouble when we come to get him."

"How much do I get paid for this little favor?"

"It will be well worth your while."

Nicki smiles, "Sounds like fun and he ain't bad on the eyes."

Picking up an empty glass she approached Napoleon's table.

"Want to buy a girl another drink?"

Solo stood and pulled out a chair for her.

"Ah, a gentleman. I like that."

"My name is Napoleon Solo, and you're?" He said motioning for a waiter.

"What can I get for you two?" The waiter stood waiting to take their order. Jimmy grinned at his co-agents. Lowering his voice, he informed the CEA.

"Sam's keeping an eye on you and there are more of his men in the back. I've spotted three."

"You can call me Nicki. About that drink, I take Vodka straight up."

"And I'll have a Scotch over ice." He ordered dismissing the waiter with a wave of his hand.

With drinks ordered, Napoleon appeared to relax, knowing that Thrush was on to him and his kidnapping was arranged.

He leaned in close to Jo, "So what is the plan?"

Laughing as if he said something funny, she whispered back.

"Drugged drink then they plan on taking you away, but first I need to get you upstairs."

"And since when was that ever a problem for you," he pulled her toward him giving her a quick kiss.

For the next hour or so, the two became very friendly. While it was obvious that although the agent was watching for someone, the dancer was getting at least half his attention.

…..

Excusing herself to go the bathroom, she was stopped by Sam. "Get him upstairs now and use the drops. You'll only need two. See that he drinks it and within five minutes he'll give us no resistance when we come up to get him."

"You sure it will not hurt him. I think he is kinda cute." Jo tried to sound unsure of what they were asking her to do.

"It'll just make him compliance and unable to defend himself. We've a few questions for him that will be better asked without other people around. Beside there's a hundred in it for you."

"Well a hundred would be nice, and you promise he will not be hurt?"

"Promise."

"Okay I will take him up."

…..

When she returned to the table, she held her hand out to him.

"Well let's get this show on the road. "With that he took her hand, kissed it and stood.

She allowed him to pull her close and laughed as he whispered in her ear.

"I've spotted four men over toward the door. That makes seven besides Sam. My guess is their center of operations is someplace close."

Chapter 2

Illya looked at the food slide under the door. It smelt so good yet he suspected a trick.

"The food is not drugged or poisoned, Mr. Kuryakin. I want Mr. Solo to find his partner alive and well."

"You call this well?" Illya shot back. Unable to stand without pain, bruises and dry blood decorated every part of his body, a few sore ribs made themselves known with every movement and his face was swollen to a point where he could only see through slits.

"As well as can be expected then."

Naan stepped into the cell with his guards flanking him, rifles pointing towards the Russian. Picking up the dish, he had a guard take a bite from several sections then held it out to Kuryakin. "Eat. It might be your last meal for a while."

Never one to turn down food, sitting on his cot he took the plate and began to eat quickly. "This makes no difference. Napoleon and I will destroy your project and you."

"Oh Mr. Kuryakin you're a joy to have here. I've heard of your partner's and your abilities, but I assure you this time it will be different."

Finishing the water and most of the food he had been given, Illya gave one of his grins that often sent the enemy running. "Believe what you like but know this Naan, your days are numbered."

The Thrush slapped the dish out of Kuryakin's hands, "You won't be so funny when we have Solo."

With that the man stalked out of the cell, Illya's grin following him.

….

Once in Jo's room, a fast electronic search showed the agents two bugs.

"Slow down there handsome. We have time. Let me get comfortable and get you a drink." They began to create noises that made it seem that they were 'getting it on'

Showing Napoleon the drug she had been handed, a nod from him let her know that he understood how the drug worked. Handing him a drink that those listening would believe was drugged she turned the music on loudly.

"Is everything set up?" he asked.

"We have our tracker set to your signal. Once you find my brother you will give him a tracker also. Jimmy and I will come to release you and Illya. Then together we will find and destroy whatever Naan is up too. That is your plan is it not?" Although almost whispering, the concern was obvious in her voice.

He kissed her as he opened her blouse helping her remove it, "My plans work almost all the time so why worry?" he whispered back. Then louder so that the listener could hear.

"Wouldn't you like to get comfortable and have a drink?" She suggested and removed her pants.

Napoleon grinned at her and wished they had some time to take advantage of the situation. He removed his jacket, shirt, and tie wrapping his gun and holster within them.

…..

Sam could hear the noise of mixing drinks over the mic hidden in the room. Soon sounds of foreplay with giggling and laughter came from the agents. After ten minutes or so, Jo opened the door and called down for Sam before going back into the room.

She let a few rather large men in a few minutes later. They looked at Solo who was sitting on the bed with a silly grin on his face.

"Hi there. What can I do for you gentlemen?" He pulled his gun out from under the clothes and dropped it. "Oops. It seems that I can't hold onto my gun."

The men approached Solo carefully knowing of his reputation. However he gave them no difficulties as they handed him a plain jumper to put on.

"Not my style," he said handing back to them.

"Put it on Solo or we'll do it for you."

Napoleon waived as he stood and slipped into the jumpsuit. "I hope no one sees me in this as it will wreck my image."

Falling back on the bed, his arms and legs seemed uncoordinated.

"What was in those drops?" Jo demanded after watching Napoleon's actions. Even though she knew he was acting, she was concerned.

"Nothing to worry your little head about, Nicki. Just something to make him very submissive." The go-go owner informed her as he folded a hundred dollar bill and placed it in her bra. "Be a good girl and leave us."

"You're not going to do anything bad to him are you," a tone of worry came through.

He folded another hundred and placed it with the first one, "Just forget all this and in the future there may be more for you."

Grabbing her blouse and pants, she took one last look at Napoleon. "Such a shame, I think he would have been interesting. Can I at least get another kiss before I leave?"

Sam motioned with his hand to go ahead. Jo ran her hands over Napoleon unzipping his uniform and seemed to be grabbing him during which she deposited a couple of tracers in his undershorts. Zippering him back up, she gave him a kiss and left.

"Come on Mr. Solo you have a date with someone who is anxious to see you."

Still acting as if he was drugged, he leaned into the manager and slurred, "A lovely lady, I hope."

One of the Thrush agents grabbed his arm and led him to the door.

…..

Illya heard the upper door open and his partner's voice asking where they were.

"Mr. Solo just come with me, Mr. Kuryakin is waiting for you," the guard escorting him spoke.

"Oh goodie, I wondered where Illya had gone. He always getting lost you know," Napoleon lowered his voice as if he was sharing a secret.

As they reached the cell, Kuryakin tried to stand but went down on his knees because of the damage Thrush had done to him so far. He watched as his partner was pushed into the cell landing on the floor.

Crawling over to his friend, he lifted Solo's head.

"Are you alright?"

Winking, Napoleon said, "Here you are Illya, I had to find you again. Would you stop disappearing all the time?"

"Drugged Napoleon?" Illya dropped his head. "Another woman?"

"Oh don't be like that. It was only a kiss."

The guards laughed as they left the agents together. One asked, "How many guards did Naan want?"

"They're secure. Brick walls and those bars, no one is going anywhere." With that they shut the outer door.

After the Thrush agents left, Napoleon sat up and ran an eye over his partner.

"Not playing well with our host again?" He inquired of the obvious injured agent.

Illya rolled his eyes, "They did not like my answers or should I say the lack of them." He rubbed his arms and shivered some from the cold.

Moving toward the Russian Napoleon said, "Your clothes seem a little ragged. Let me look you over."

Although he hated it, Illya knew that until his partner was satisfied that he was not critically hurt he wouldn't hear the end of it.

After assuring that his partner was not in immediate danger of dying, well at least Illya's definition of being fine, the American removed an extra tracer Jo had planted on him in the apartment and handed it to the Russian. Then Napoleon removed his undershirt and placed it on Illya.

"Thank you. I feel warmer now. How did you manage to keep this tracer?" Illya whispered as he placed it on his body in case they were separated.

"Their over confidence again. They never rechecked me after they took my things in the room. Nor did they suspect that Jo might be other than she was pretending to be."

After Napoleon rechecked the room for a means of escape, the two sat waiting for rescue that they knew wouldn't happen until the Go-go club was closed.

…..

They heard footsteps and the expected visit from their captor was announced.

Solo pretended to just be coming out of the drug. "You know partner, I have a horrible headache but you look like you went through ten rounds. Were you agonizing Thrush again?"

"I was my normal charming self if you must know," Illya countered.

"Ah, Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin always the comedian. Central was very excited when I told them I had you two as my guests. Perhaps now one of you will answer my questions before I find it necessary to torture the other one to death. Although I would love to be the one who kills you, Central wants one of you kept alive. Now which one of you would like to talk to me?"

"We wouldn't want to ruin your fun," Napoleon answered waving away the man.

"Do not think I am joking Mr. Solo!" Naan was unhappy with his attitude.

"We've been interrogated and threatened by the best. It's getting very old. Why not just give up now and save us the trouble of escaping from here and taking you prisoner?" He provoked the man.

The Thrush leader motioned for the door to be open and his guards entered rifles aimed at the men.

"Take Kuryakin. He's already softened up. Let's see if Mr. Solo can keep his tongue while his partner dies."

As they headed toward Illya, the UNCLE agents exploded into action. Taking out the first guards, they headed towards the next set when they heard the sound of a rifle bolt clickinto place.

"Gentlemen, I won't miss at this distance," Naan aimed the rifle at Napoleon's head.

Standing, Napoleon placed his hands on top of his head. Illya attempted to stand but his ribs that only hurt before were now cracked if not broken. The recovering guards grabbed Kuryakin and held him between them to prevent him from falling from the pain. The American was forced back to the wall and shackled to it. Before they could begin, the chieftain's gloating over the capture of the two top UNCLE agents was cut short when a messenger told him he had a phone call.

"I'll be back gentlemen. Perhaps, thinking about what will happen when I return will loosen your tongue." With that, he turned leaving with his men following him as they dropped the Russian to the floor.

As Napoleon watched ashis partner crawled to the cot and said, "Hopefully our rescuers appear before he returns," Illya said.

The American raised his eyebrow, "I couldn't agree more."

**...**

Following the tracers, Jo and Jimmy discovered that the men were in the basement of the Go-go. They had waited in Jo's room until everyone was gone for the evening, before they crossed the dance floor heading towards the club's office. With no sound coming from the office, they checked for alarms and finding none entered it. In the back they found a hidden door behind a false set of drapes.

Jimmy disconnected the alarms attached to the door then opened it allowing them to enter the passageway leading downstairs

The quiet continued as they descended into the lower areas of the building towards the sub-basement where Thrush usually placed their cells.

As they reached the lowest level, they met one guard, who they quickly knocked out and hid in an empty room. Although they saw a few others, they were able to avoid them without a confrontation. Looking in one cell after another all where empty until the last one where the missing agents were located.

"Rise and shine," Jimmy called though the bars as Jo placed a small piece of plastic explosive in the lock. Sparks flew and the door opened.

"Nice accommodations you two have," she commented as they entered the cell.

After releasing Napoleon from the wall, she handed him his gun that they had picked up from the office on the way down and Illya received his from Jimmy. Kuryakin tried to stand but failed, falling once more.

"Jimmy, I want you to take my partner up and out. Jo and I will handle the things here."

"I am FINE and do not need to be removed from here," he managed to stand but was unsteady on his feet.

Taking his chin in her hands, she turned it, "Not playing well with others again?"

Her brother pulled his head back, "Funny. I can handle this." He insisted.

The CEA didn't pull rank often but knew there was no way Illya would be able to help them. "Out now Kuryakin and that's an order. Jo, come with me."

Turning, he headed toward the direction everyone had entered from.

Russian profanity followed them from the cell.

"He is not happy." Jo pointed out unnecessarily.

"He's hurt no matter what he says. We can plant a few explosives, grab the files, and catch Naan."

Chapter 3

Napoleon led the way up the stairs to the next floor and the labs. A large machine sat on the table directly in front of them. With no one around, they entered the room.

"I do not like the quiet," Jo complained.

"You're sounding like your brother now, always wanting to do things the hard way. It's the middle of the night, why would you expect people to be working?"

"Still…."

"Really, I'll see if we can find any files about the project while you set the explosives. We'll search for Naan so set the timers for thirty minutes. I don't think there'll be anyway for us to get that machine out of here."

"I still don't like it," she mumbled as she set to work setting the plastic explosives in the corner when she first heard it.

As she placed the first ball of explosives on the machine itself, Napoleon opened the file cabinet. A small boom set the papers inside on fire. He jumped back unable to get even one of the folders out of the drawer.

"Jo, set those charges now, we need to get out of here." He said as the flames began to spread to surrounding areas.

"Napoleon!"

"Now what?" he said moving away from the flaming area.

"I am no longer concerned about the quiet." She pointed toward the ticking bomb that was hidden in the floor grate.

The clock only had two minutes left on it. As they ran toward the stairs, they dropped the plastic explosives along the way. If the building was going to blow they would make sure it went all the way.

They took two steps at a time and opened the outside door just as the discharge ripped through the building. It sent the agents flying through the area landing in the parking lot out back.

Jimmy came running to help them up. "Mr. S, Jo, you guys okay?"

"We're okay. Let's get out of here before the police start asking embarrassing questions. We'll have enough of them when Waverly finds out what happen here."

…

Sitting around the table in the conference room after being checked out by medical, the four agents were waiting for Waverly to address the situation. He was not happy and made sure his agents knew it.

"So let me get this right. A group of my best agents not only didn't get the device or any information about the device does but didmanaged to allow Naan to escape. Perhaps someone would like to explain to me how this was possible."

"Sir, the place was wired to blow. We just barely made it out before the building turned into a raging inferno and came down around us." The CEA explained not as an excuse but a statement of fact.

"Mr. Solo and Kuryakin find out where Naan is and what the device does. Miss Kuryakin and Mr. McLaughlin interrogate the prisoners and see what you can come up with. I want results and I want them now."

Before dismissing the agents he glanced at the soviet's face that was different shades of purples, blues, and reds. "Are you medically cleared to continue with the assignment Mr. Kuryakin?"

"Yes sir, I am capable of proceeding. I am fine." A glare at the other agents prevented anyone from contradicting him.

With that, Waverly dismissed the agents.

...

As they walked out of the office, Napoleon said. "You're fine? That's not what the doctor said. I believe he suggested you take a few days off."

"Suggested not ordered. There is no reason I cannot continue."

Knowing that arguing with his stubborn partner was useless, he commented to the group, "Well that went better than I thought it would."

"Better? How can you say that Mr. S? He seemed pretty steamed to me." Jimmy noted.

Napoleon had given up trying to get Jimmy to change how he addressed the two senior agents. "We could be heading for Antarctica for a six month stent. Illya and I will look over what research and security has on Naan and his latest movements. You two work with the prisoners and while you're at it, see if you can find out how they knew I was coming. I don't believe that phone call was coincidental."

….

About an hour later, Jo and Jimmy stood outside the CEA's door.

"Do you think Mr. S will be upset?"

"Well let us just say that Mr. Waverly is not the only person that can send us to Antarctica and hopefully Napoleon will not remember it."

"I'm glad you're the senior agent on this. I don't envy having to tell Mr. S what happened."

"I could order you to tell him," she suggested.

"Sorry. I'm just a junior agent and am just learning from you."

They entered the office to see both agents' desk covered in papers.

"Good what do you have for us?" Napoleon asked.

"Would you like the bad news, or very bad news?" Jo offered a choice.

Sitting back, hands folded and fingers rubbing his nose, Solo looked frustrated at the agents before him.

"The bad news?" Napoleon said hoping somehow the worse news would improve when she told him.

"We have not been able to question any of the men." She said waiting for the next question.

"And why would that be?" Napoleon was at the end of his patience as they had nothing to go on so far, Waverly was far from happy with them and there was no sign of Naan or Thrush's new project.

"Well the very bad news is that all but one of them was able to kill themselves before we could question them. The last one is in a coma, as security got to him before he took all his poison."

"How did this happen?" He shouted while slamming his fist on the desk. "Who's responsible for this gross oversight?

Anger rolled off the CEA. It wasn't often that he lost his temper but when he did the dangerous spy came to the surface and heaven help those got in his way. Illya went to stand by his partner, placing his hand on the American's shoulder.

"Perhaps you can wait for an explanation of what happened before you take someone's head off," he offered softly.

Taking a deep breath, Napoleon motioning for Jo to continue.

"They had poison on their finger nails. By the time security realized what was happening, they could only stop the last man from biting his more than once. A few drops were released putting him into a coma though the doctor doesn't believe he will recover."

"So we have nothing?" Napoleon sighed.

"We were able to find credit card slips in three of their pockets from the same store in Cedar City, Utah. Also a phone number from New York that has been disconnected but research is looking into it."

Napoleon thought for a few seconds, "Okay Jo, Jimmy follow-up on the phone number and find out what you can about the person it belongs to. Illya, you and I are going to Cedar City, Utah. I have a feeling we're running out of time. Let's get to it people."

A knock on the office door brought the agents heads toward it. "In!" Napoleon shouted still upset.

"Miss Kuryakin, here's the information you requested. The lady is a street walker who has moved from the Bronx and now lives in a West Village apartment."

Napoleon whistled, "Now that's a considerable jump. Anything else?"

With a shake of the head, the messenger left the room.

"Let's get on this and put an end to whatever Thrush is up to this time."

Solo and Kuryakin arrived in Cedar City at eight pm a three hour difference from New York. A full day of preparations and lack of sleep the night before caused them to be tired and hungry. They decided to head for their hotel and dinner.A car was waiting for them with maps of the local area and Utah in the glove compartment. As they drove the three miles to their lodging and the center of town, Illya read the guide book that he found with the map.

"Cedar City is located in the southeast Great Basin and is about 20 miles northeastern edge of the Mojave Desert. The city is located on the western edge of the Markagunt Plateau in a high desert valley and its elevation of 5,840 feet gives it hot days and cool night in June," at this point he began mumbling to himself.

"What was that?" Napoleon noticed the absence of his partner's voice.

"It says that the city is surrounded by Cedar Mountains rising 10,000-feet on one side of the city, rolling hills and slot canyons going from the canyons of Zion, Bryce Canyon , Cedar Breaks and Kolob. But what I find interesting is there is no natural water in this area and never more than one inch a month and only half an inch at the most in the rest. Why would Thrush want to set up in a location where there is no water?"

Napoleon thought it over for a few moments. "Knowing Thrush whatever IT is, they need this type of environment to make it work. Let's hope we figure it out before they're able to launch it."

Both men retreated into their thoughts until they reached the hotel.

…..

Napoleon headed toward the Abbey Inn check-in desk while Illya watched their back while pretending to read the brochures by the door.

With a large smile on his face, he informed the pretty desk clerk, "I'm Napoleon Solo. I believe you have a double for me?"

Looking over her book she smiled with an invitation suggesting that she would be more than willing to check him in. "It says here there would be two of you."

"My partner's looking over some of your city's and surrounding area's points of interest. Perhaps you could suggest some places for us to visit."

Disappointment showed on her face but quickly disappeared. "Anything you want to see in specific?"

"Well,we like the natural so no place where they're currently building or have recently built." He had found often you could get more information by hinting around than actually asking straight out.

"Well then I would stay away from Kolob Canyon. I heard there has been trouble between the locals and some company that set up a lab in the area. Big secret supposedly,but everyone knows about it. It's about 20 minutes southwest of here. Other than that, everything is open and wonderful this time a year."

"Thank you my dear. We'll stay away from that area." Taking his key from her, he lifted her hand and kissed it.

Illya came over as he was finishing up, rolled his eyes saying, "Are you ready? I would like to get some supper."

Napoleon winked at the receptionist before following his partner to their room in the back of the inn.

"Really Napoleon, do you ever just check in?"

"If I did we'd have no idea where to start our search." The attitude coming through his voice made it known he had been successful in getting a starting point.

"And that would be?"

"After we eat we'll head out toward Kolob Canyon area. Seems the new neighbors and the natives don't get along. Their presence is a big secret."

"In smaller towns secrets never seem to stay that way do they? Can we eat now?"

Chapter 4

Heading downstairs to the 'Best Restaurant in Cedar City' located next door, the agents searched for familiar faces in the surrounding area but none was seen. Dinner was a success as Illya finished off his steak, potatoes, and third dessert. They were able to get other rumors about the new company and the fact that they keep the locals out of the area from their waitress who melted as Napoleon flirted with her.

"Now that your stomach is filled, are you ready for a ride in beautiful Utah countryside?" Napoleon teased.

The Russian wasn't about to let his partner's words to take away the pleasure of meal as they headed to their room to gather their equipment and notify Waverly of their progress.

"You are well aware that we never know when we will get our next meal so I like to stock up when I can."

"Open Channel D." Napoleon said giving Illya a sour look although the Russian was right as many times Thrush didn't feed their prisoners. He couldn't understand how his thin partner could eat without gaining a pound.

"Mr. Solo report," brought his attention back to the communicator.

"We've arrived and are going to look into an unfriendly neighborhood situation in Kolob Canyon. Seems there's a new company in the area, and they discourage any of the locals from going near it."

"Good **.** Proceed with haste then."

"Did Mr. McLaughlin and Miss Kuryakin find out anything about the phone number, sir?"

"It seems as they were leaving the apartment building they were attacked and carried out according to witnesses. So while you're looking for whatever Thrush is up to, keep an eye out for them." With that Waverly clicked off.

The men looked at each other, the stakes just got higher.

…..

McLaughlin and Kuryakin stood in front of a West Village building where the owner of the disconnected phone number lived now. The building was expensive and usually not where they would find the type of woman who had owned the phone.

"Jimmy, I have a feeling that she will respond to you better than me." Jo told him as they entered the lobby of the building.

"Just because I'm a guy?"

"Not just a guy, but also a very good looking one. Play up to her."

"Thanks loads, partner." He wasn't sure about how this was going to turn out but willing to try.

They knocked on a rich brown door and while waiting for it to open Jo reached up messing Jimmy's hair.

"It makes you more appealing," she informed him when he frowned at her.

The door opened revealing a poorly dyed platinum blonde in a bright pink negligee and boa. She leaned against the door cigarette in hand looking the two agents up and down. Once she started with Jimmy, a large smile broke out.

Ignoring Jo she addressed him, "What can I do for you, handsome?"

Blushing he said, "Miss Langie, we have a few questions for you. I'm Jimmy McLaughlin and this is my partner Josephina Kuryakin. May we come in?"

She reached out and pulled him into room by his tie leaving the door open for Jo to follow.

"Sit down," she said pointing to the couch and planted herself almost on top of him. "Now what questions do you have for me?"

"We found your old phone number in Thomas Johnsen's pocket and are trying to find out more about him." He asked while trying to move further from her.

"Oh Tommikin. Now that's a man. Where is he and when is he coming back? Not that I'm in a rush at this moment." She ran her fingers down his face and around his lips.

Jimmy removed her hands and tried to move further away from him but she followed him down the couch.

"What can you tell us about him?" Jo asked interrupting her attention to Jimmy.

Sitting back she glared at the agent. "Oh he just a guy I met one night in a bar. Put me up in this nice place and brought me all kind of nice things. But then my Tommikins didn't come home one night. Now I'm so lonely."

With that she turned back to Jimmy and tried snuggling up to him but he stood and said, "Do you know where he was before he came here?"

"Some hot state Arizona, Utah, or Texas. I really don't remember. Wouldn't you like to talk about something else for a while? I'm sure your friend won't mind waiting for you downstairs." With that she tried to pull him back onto the couch. "You could ask me more questions."

Looking at Jo pleading for her intervention, Jimmy moved further away from the woman.

"I am sorry Miss Langie but we need to go now. Thank you for your time and the information."

As they headed toward the door, Jo stepped in front of woman as she reached out for her partner. Once they reached the elevator, Jo busted out laughing.

"It's not funny, that's lady is a shark and you were no help at all."

"Ah come on, she was lonely and you are so good looking." She said imitating the lady.

"Jo, if…."

He said as the elevator door opened and knockout gas were thrown into it. Before either agent could react, both felt the sting of a dart. Between the mist and drug they were out before they could take another step. Quickly men grabbed them, threw them over their shoulders and rushed out into a waiting car. No one in the lobby had time to react and it was a few moments before the police were called.

…..

The men stopped at a small restaurant on the outskirts of Kolob Canyon for coffee and a little gossip.

"How did they manage to get permission to build in Zion National Park?" Illya asked. "I thought your parks were government-owned."

"They are and our office is checking it out but this way will be faster."

"Do you really think they will just tell us about the building?" The Russian doubted this was the way to proceed.

"Just sit and watch," Napoleon informed him as he headed toward the door.

Walking up to the cashier he flashed a dazzling smile. "Oh my sweet," he said to the middle-aged woman. "My friend and I would like a cup of your coffee and a piece of that wonderful looking pie. We're from the Department of Interior looking into the complaints we've received from the people around here. You look like someone who'd have the pulse of your community"

"Hey Charlie." The cashier yelled out to a group of men at the corner table. "These guys are from the government about those jerks at the new lab site."

Napoleon barely had time to sit down next to his partner before the group of men surrounded their table. Each man tried out talk the others.

"Wow, slow down. One at a time please. My name is Napoleon Solo this is my partner Illya Kuryakin. We were sent here to find out exactly what your complaints are about."

As the men started to talk, Illya pulled out his glasses, a pencil and notebook. He wrote as the group talked.

The men complaints included facts about how the company used a little known treaty which according to the men, stated that one of the men's grandfather had been given they land by the governor in the early 1900's.

"But how can they build here? It wasn't zone for that," Napoleon asked.

"Money that's how!" shouted one man. "They bribed the members of the zoning council and got the okay to build."

Another one told them, "Then all the 'accidents' when locals came close to the area. Accidents my butt!" he spit as he emphasized the words.

They were able to discover that people had disappeared, been shot at, and beat up that had wandered too close to the area. One person had actually been electrified when they touched the fence before signs warning of the danger were posted—and then only after the coroner's inquest ordered it.

A number of the men were able to identify Naan and Steelton from photos the agents had shown them.

"So what are you pencil pushers going to do about this?" One of the men demanded.

"We have a few other places to stop and then talk to the owners. Don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this." Napoleon assured them.

"We heard them there promises before sonny," an old man quiet up to then spoke up. He spit out his tobacco and brought his face close to Napoleon's. "So ain't going to believe it till I see it."

"Sir," Solo smiled. "I promise you, we'll put a stop to this situation that will make you happy."

Looking down at the agents, the old man noticed the guns under their suit jackets. "You two know how to use those things?"

"Yes sir," Illya assured him. "And have many times before."

"Well I'll be watching you guys." He turned and went back to the counter. "We'll see."

After a little while, the two left sure they were on the right track.

Napoleon and Illya lay on their stomach at the top of a ridge looking through binoculars down into one of the fingers of the canyon. They were able to see an old access road that climbed toward them through the Hurricane Cliffs. Looking further up canyon valley they could see small flowing, stream surrounded by sand which turned to soil. In front of them the soil turned to an overgrown area into which the stream and road disappeared.

On the other side of the stream bed was the new building housing the Thrush lab.

"I know, according to the man from the restaurant that they were able to use a loophole in the law, but could the government not take the land back."

"It called democracy my friend. We can use the law for good or bad."

The lab was surrounded with an electrified barbwire fence and guards patrolled outside and inside. The building itself had roaming cameras and machine guns hidden in the fake corners.

"Any idea? They are well fortified," Illya asked after studying the building.

"Not yet, but I do find the guards around that cave right outside of the fence very interesting." Napoleon said

Swinging his binoculars to where his partner was pointing, he saw a couple of known Thrush enforcers leaving the cave blood on their shirts and hands.

The cave had high bushes and brushwood around the front of it even though the fence was connected to it. They would have an excellent place to get through the fence without being seen if they could eliminate the guards.

"I wonder if we may have found our missing agents. I say with the security around the lab, we could use a few more hands." The CEA said.

"And if they are too injured to help, what then?"

Napoleon looked at his pessimistic partner. "Could we address one problem at a time? We'll deal with what we find when we find it."

"I'm just trying to be realistic and plan for anything that could go wrong."

Starting to move toward the cave, "Are you coming, Kuryakin?"

Illya shook his head. He knew that when his partner said his name in that tone, there was no changing Napoleon's his rifle, he followed his partner down the hill.

Chapter 5

Jimmy and Jo woke up chained to uneven moss covered walls that were cool and damp making up three sides of the cell. Their bare feet were flat on a dirt floor.

"Some type of cave. I don't think we are in New York any longer," she said.

"Good guess, Nicki or should I say Josephina Kuryakin?"

Sam stood at the bars surrounded by Thrush guards.

"Would you care to tell us where we are?" She asked.

"A small unused Cave in Kolob Canyon, Utah not that it will do you any good."

"Enough Sam," Naan ordered entering the cell.

"You two caused me a lot of time and money." He said looking over the agents.

"Glad we could make our visit memorable," Jimmy told him. The chieftain backhanded him viciously across the mouth sending his head whipping sideways.

"I don't appreciate your wise guy attitude. How did you find out about Miss Langie?" Naan asked.

Jo saw no reason not to tell him, so she let them know about the receipts then added, "Just can't get good help these days, can you?"

Ignoring the last part of the comment, he asked, "And your assignment?"

"Would you believe that was it?" Jimmy said.

Naan glared at the two agents, "I'll have my answers. Gentlemen," he said turning to the guards. "You may correct their attitudes but I want them alive. When you're done, re-chain them to the wall and let them think about their predicament. I have a few things to finish in the next couple of days so I hope you don't mind waiting for my attention until then. Perhaps hunger and thirst will make you more agreeable." With that, he left the UNCLE agents to their fate.

…..

Napoleon and Illya found a place to hide near the cave that was surrounded by high bushes. They nibbled on some trail mix from their backpacks waiting for the sun to dip behind the canyon wall.

As it became dark, each took out a guard with a dart and quickly changed into their uniforms before entering the cave under the darkness of night.

There was only a minimum of light from the torches along the way.

"This cave is doing my shoes no good," Napoleon complained after stepping into another puddle.

"It too bad you always have to be a fashion statement. I told you to wear some hiking boots."

"They wouldn't have gone with my suit," he grumbled back.

"Oh would that be the suit you complained was being ruined when we were laying on the top of the hill or hiding in the bushes." Illya said with a smirk in his voice.

"Okay I've get the point." Napoleon muttered then let out a groan as he stepped into another puddle.

They met only a few other Thrush on path to the cells, which they rapidly darted and hid. After reaching the cell area, they continued to search until they heard soft voices coming from one of the last cells. Carefully peeking in the cell, Illya saw the missing agents.

…

Resting against the cold wall they were chained against, Jimmy looked at his partner.

"I have never been so happy to get chained up," Jo said grinning at him through a swollen face. The beating had been professional enough to be painful but not seriously injury them.

"May I ask you something?" He words a little slurred by his bleeding lips.

"Sure."

"How do I know if I'll be able to withstand torture? I mean I never have been—well you know. You, Mr. S and Mr. K have had to face it before. How do you handle it?"

"Jimmy you'll do fine. Hang on as long as you can that's all you can do."

"But what is the secret of not talking?"

"There is no secret. Everyone has their way of dealing with it. I antagonize them. Some say nothing, still others make up lies."

"What if I can't handle it? Tell them what they want to know?"

"We all have our breaking point and once reached we react in different ways. Jimmy don't worry, you will do what is best."' She then gave him a lopsided grin, "Otherwise you would not have succeeded in survival school."

"What if they tried to use you against me?"

"We are both expendable. I have accepted that and so must you."

"Do you think they'll bring us supper?"

She laughed, "I would not bet on it."

"Shh, I hear something," he said and both quieted.

…..

Illya's face appeared in the barred window, "They are in here."

A moment later small sparks could be seen and the door opened.

"What took you two so long?" Jo asked.

"You forgot to leave a trail of breadcrumbs. We had to come the round-about way." Napoleon told her as he started to release Jimmy while she was released by her brother.

"How are you two?" Illya asked looking over them.

"Just bruises and contusions." Jimmy assured him.

"Josephina?"

"Fine."

Illya took her face in his hands before she could move away.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"It looks like you antagonized your captors again and they back handed you…. again."

"You are no one to talk," she pulled her head from his hands swinging her arms to eliminate the pain in them from hanging.

After the CEA undid the chain, a moan from Jimmy indicated that the pain in his arms made movement difficult so he helped the man lower his arms.

"Give them a few minutes to adjust to the lower position. They tend to hurt for a bit until the blood flow improves after hanging like that."

Moving his arms slowly to relieve the pain, Jimmy quietly asked. "How does he know she was backhanded and no just slapped or punched?"

"Experience. She's not bruised enough for a punch and too much for a slap. He's had it happen to him often enough to know the difference."

"Are you two able to help complete this assignment?" Napoleon asked the freed agents.

"I have a few things to say to that man and would like to do it in person," Jo answered.

Assured they were able to continue, once the two agents replaced their shoes that were found in the corner of the cell, they made plans to get the information and Naan.

Once the rescued agents changed into Thrush uniforms, the four headed toward the fence and the lab itself.

"Let's go finish this affair once and for all people," Solo led the way.

…..

The agents spread out as they climbed the stairs to the lab area. There were only a few guards on the way up which were quickly overwhelmed and darted. They went down toward where the lights were off and a number of the doorways were in shadows. The only thing lighting the hall seemed to be a flashing glow coming from the last room.

As they passed one of the dark entrance ways, someone grabbed Jimmy from behind one arm around his throat, the other pulling his arm cruelly twisted to the point of dislocation.

"Drop your guns or Mr. McLaughlin will have a broken arm." Sam ordered.

The other agents turned their guns out and pointing at the Thrush agent and his captive.

"Mr. Laughlin what do you say about that?" Napoleon asked.

"We don't negotiate, Sir. So I guess I need to do something about it myself."

A shout came as the arm around his throat tightened pulling Sam's attention to his prisoner. Hitting him hard and low, Jimmy's right elbow buried itself into his stomach. A second solid blow into the Thrush agent's unprotected stomach sent him to the floor. As Sam fell, the young agent slammed a fist into his head sending him into darkness.

"I hope that was what you had in mind, Mr. S," Jimmy beamed.

"Nice moves. It seems you took care of that problem. Let's get to Naan and his project now," Solo led the way.

As they reached the lab's window, they could see the cause of the glowing light. A fire was burning fueled by folders filled of papers. Rushing into the room they saw the colors and hear the crackles of the flames filling the middle of the cement floor while the density of the smoke made it hard to breath in the hot, heavy air.

Naan stood on the other side of the flames; his hand on the machine next to him. The smoke highlighted his face, allowing the madness etched into it to become visible.

Glancing toward the next room, they could see the rest of the lab workers' dead bodies.

"It's over. Give up and come away from the flames," Solo ordered.

"You're right Mr Solo, this machine will explode in less than five minutes and there is no way to safely stop it. Everything will be over," Naan yelled back as he hit a switch.

"Grab that guy and let's get out of here," Napoleon ordered.

Jo and Jimmy ran around the flames, grabbing the Thrush chief who fought them, while Kuryakin examined the machine. A shake of his head agreed that nothing could be done to deactivate the explosive. Illya hurried to help the other agents chopping Naan neck knocking him out and threw the man over his shoulder as the group ran for the exit.

As they hit the outside door, the blast wave hit them knocking them down helping them avoid the shrapnel from the building. When Illya fell, the unconscious man rolled off his shoulder waking up. The Thrush prisoner started to run back into the building when the fire from the explosion started to heat up everything within the building. A second blast wave sent him into the wall and into a sharp piece of metal.

…..

The fire department and police finished talking to Napoleon who weaved a story that was acceptable but not necessarily believed. His UNCLE ID and a call from the chief of police helped.

Naan had been picked up by an UNCLE ambulance and delivered to the airport where he would be delivered to New York headquarters in a UNCLE Jet as soon as senior agents were aboard.

Jo and Jimmy were to be left to clean up the situation.

"Waverly is not going to be happy," Illya said as they headed toward the airport. "Twice we had the information and machine, twice it was destroyed."

As the jet took off he said, "We did the best, that's all we can do," Napoleon shook his head knowing there would be explanations demanded.

….

Solo stood next to Waverly looking at the patient in medical. Naan, the only survivor, still wasn't conscious and the doctor didn't think he would make it. With the loss of all the files and machine, the purpose of this attempt to rule the world remained unknown.

"You know nothing of what he was trying to accomplish?" Waverly asked Solo.

"I'm sorry sir. When we entered the room where the machine was, Naan already had the timer set and the files burning. We had only enough time to grab him and run. When he broke away, he ran toward the blast area just before the second explosion. It threw him against the wall and where he cracked his head on some shrapnel. We were lucky to get him and ourselves out."

The loud thrill of the machines called their attention to the man in the bed. Nurses and doctors rushed to the patient's side, but nothing could be done to save him.

As the two men walked away from the room, "And you believe he shared his idea with no one?"

"He didn't brag about what he was trying to do, didn't give us any idea at all. He wanted a council seat, and I believe this was the way he hoped to achieve it. The files, machine, and rest of the staff were lost. I think at this time, his project is dead sir."

"We can only hope Mr. Solo. We can only hope." With that they separated, each going on to the next item of business.


End file.
